


The end of the shift

by occasionallyawriter



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cunnilingus, F/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon Fix-It, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, eurydice was a thirsty girl, they fuck at the bar so will never be allowed to close up alone again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occasionallyawriter/pseuds/occasionallyawriter
Summary: Orpheus and Eurydice are the ones to lock up the bar one evening at the end of summer.
Relationships: Eurydice/Orpheus (Hadestown)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	The end of the shift

**Author's Note:**

> A heads up, this work is un-betad so any and all mistakes are my own. If Orpheus seems a little out of character it's because I've aimed more to do a London characterisation so he's that bit more confident. I just thought hey we already have Orpheus getting pegged and that fic is iconic, let them just fuck!

It was a rather balmy summer evening, recent welcome rain providing a break from the august heat. Compared to previous years the weather was quite temperate, it had been ever since they returned from Hadestown. Lovers old and new dancing in the song of their love as the world turned back to normal, seasons welcomed and now bringing in what was hoped to be another fruitful harvest. The evening began like most, Eurydice and Orpheus already positioned in their spots behind the bar, serving the many patrons who trickled to join what was drawing in to be the last of the summer festivities. 

By the time late evening rolled around and Orpheus was taking the stage for his usual set the bar was packed. Hermes took to the stage to introduce the big artiste, Persephone and Eurydice smiling on from where they were positioned at the bar. It was unlikely anyone would order drinks whilst he was playing, but she stood ready in her position as she watched her husband take the stage. Admiring him as he took position under the bright lights she smiled, looking forward to whatever performance Orpheus had in store for them that night.

He began as he always did, capturing the crowd with a smile as he told a little anecdote before going into the first song. His voice brought joy to the crowd, erasing all anxieties for what the harvest may bring or the long winter ahead of them. His epic brought back the seasons and continued to remind them all that what was once lost had been found again. 

Eurydice grinned, leaning on the bar across Persephone. Hardly anyone actually ordered drinks during his set, too afraid to miss a moment even if they could listen along at the bar. Between songs she took time to really admire her husband on stage, a man who had so much more to give than music now, but continued to give. His music that had given Gods their love, her a chance to live again now brought her joy week after week in the bar. Of course, she heard him singing everyday, but watching him light up the room with a set was a completely different story.

As the night wore on Orpheus chatted with the audience, making easy anecdotes and banter between songs. No one belonged on the stage in Hermes bar as much as her husband did, he commanded the attention of everyone when he was up there. He’d stripped off his denim jacket early on in the set leaving him in only in his t shirt and suspenders, the absent bandana around his neck making Eurydice smirk to herself as she thought of how the garment had been utilised by them the previous night. She’d learnt to be resourceful early on so of course had to share some of that skill with her husband, even if it was what materials were best used in place of handcuffs.

His set ended as it always did, with the epic he had written for Hades and Persephone. The people never tired of the song that brought the world back into tune, neither did Eurydice. She had danced around their small cottage on countless occasions to the melodic notes, swaying gently in his arms as he hummed it for only them to hear, but there was just something inexplicably different about watching him perform it up on that little stage. She could see Persephone’s eyes mist ever so slightly at those final bars, no doubt missing her husband down below, still joining in with the starting applause the crowd had erupted into. The other women in the crowd could thirst after him, but anyone could see his eyes were only for the woman serving behind the bar. Finishing his set he grinned once more to his wife not realising the thoughts going through her mind were far from the final notes of his melody.

With the cheers dying down, a few stragglers would remain and purchase another drink or two as they fed off the energy from her husband’s performance. She couldn’t blame them for wanting to stick around, with the nights drawing in soon enough many would be favouring their homes over nights spent at the bar. Many would finish their final drinks, leaving a tip as she began to wipe down the counters and clear the many now empty tables. Every so often she’d take a glance at her husband, now back on the stage to help the band clear up, wishing everyone would hurry up with leaving so they could finally share a moment alone. Of course they’d spent most of the day together, but seeing him up on the stage just did something for Eurydice. Almost every moment in their lives was marked in tune, the night they met he asked her home with a song and proposed in the same fashion. Music was such a part of them that just seeing her husband up on that stage made her wish the crowd would hurry in leaving so she could have the man to herself.

She continued wiping down the tables, bidding Hermes and Persephone good night as they followed the final customers out of the door. The Gods leaving meant the couple only had a few small tasks to complete before they could head home themselves, just wiping down tables and cashing up the tills, but it was nice to finally have some time alone.

Feeling a pair of arms encircle her waist from behind she grinned, placing the cups she was gathering back on the table. “Hello love.” 

“Hey baby.” She turned to face him, wrapping her own arms around his neck and giving him a soft chaste kiss. “You played great this evening, beautiful set as always.”

“Thanks.” He murmured, returning the kiss with a much deeper embrace as a way of thanks. “I saw you watching from the bar with Persephone, couldn’t take your eyes off me even when serving customers.” They kissed again, only further fuelling the want his performance had ignited in her, spreading the feeling so a warmth settled in her stomach. 

“I’d say don’t let it get to your head player, but it’s a little late for that. Now get helping lover so we can head home sooner rather than later.” Disentangling herself from his arms she lightly slapped his ass before walking over to the bar with the remaining glasses. 

They busied themselves for the next few moments, eyes meeting across the bar in a heated gaze, both wanting the shift to be over with more than anything. Eurydice finished behind the bar before her husband so took a moment to admire the fit of his new jeans, sensing her eyes on him the poet turned around, walking over to join his wife at the bar. 

“See something you like?” He raised an eyebrow, leaning in to kiss her.

“You could say that.” 

It’s breathed against his mouth, fingers twined in his hair as she pulls away only for him to chase her lips. His hands settle on her ass, holding her against him and kissing her as if they’re dying. 

Her thoughts blank, consumed by the sudden need for him, but startled as his grip shifts slightly lifting her up and against the bar. Her skirt bunches up as her legs wrap around his waist, one hand tangling more in his hair and the other wrapped around his shoulders. She wanted this so fucking much, she thought she could wait to get home for this after his set but that idea was fleeting. His lips are hot and intense against her own; she whimpers into his mouth falling deeper into the kiss when he flicks his tongue against the roof of her mouth making her toes curl in the boots she’s wearing and almost grind against him.

They both lose track of time as they make out, enjoying the mere moments or hours pressed against the bar. They break for air, his hands steady on her thighs, lifting her to sit atop the bar. “Should we head home or?” Orpheus trails off, hand resting on her thigh.

“I’m not waiting until we get home,” she breathes as she buries her face in his neck, kissing down to the neckline of his t-shirt. He bites back a groan at the feel of her teeth grazing lightly and fingers pulling at the short hairs on the back of his neck.

He doesn’t respond, instead moving his hands from her ass to slowly push up the hem of her dress palming her thighs and catching her lips in a tender embrace. His fingers travel higher, finding no further material than the skirt now bunched at her waist. They part from the kiss, Orpheus struggling to hide his surprise at the realisation that his wife had been wearing nothing under her dress all night.

“I thought about showing you earlier, but the bar was a little too busy for me to flash you before the set tonight. Sometimes the summer is just too hot for anything, you know that.” She’s flushed under the dim lighting of the bar, with want and from the summer heat. She’s squirming slightly, body begging the fingers splayed across her legs to move higher.

She clutches at his shoulders as his fingers climb to where she’s almost begging to be touched, body thrumming with an electric need. Rubbing her clit in a slow, teasing circle, his fingers her slit in a way he knows will keep her on edge. He slips a finger inside of her, catching her swollen lips in a kiss to quiet her unexpected moan, the motions slow and so unlike the frantic fuck she was after.

He pulls away suddenly; his fingers leaving her slick cunt almost causing her to moan in protest. Leaning forward she reaches out to assist him with his fly, only to be stopped by her husband dropping to his knees. 

“Want to make you feel good Rydice, want to taste you.” He explains, looking up at her with a smile. He moves forward, pressing his mouth against her, tongue lapping at her slit. 

He feels the fingers in his hair pull as she lets out an unexpected moan sending a shock of thrill to his already hard cock. He hums against her, and she nearly bucks her hips as his tongue finds her clit and languishes attention. 

“Fuck Orphe-” she breathes, the exclaimation trailing off as he works his mouth against her. He suckles at her clit, tongue following quickly after before a pressing motion with his mouth creating a repetitive motion before lapping at her slit. 

Her orgasm rises quickly, almost coming as a shock to them both. He’s perfectly content pleasuring his wife, tongue just inside her when all of a sudden she’s clenching down around him, moaning loudly. The grip in his hair is tighter than before now, almost to the point of pain, as he guides her down from the high. He continues until she pulls his head away, hands moving to his arms as she tries to help him stand. 

She can taste herself on his lips as she pulls him in for a deep embrace, hands trailing down cup him through the fabric of his jeans. His sharp intake of breath is satisfying, her hands drifting clumsily undoing his button and fly; his own hands join her in a hurried motion pushing both trousers and underwear down at once.

He’s sweet, asking and making sure that yes she does want this. It’s almost teasing in a way since he could definitely read from her actions and body language that she wanted him to fuck her, but he would always take time to kiss the shell of her ear and murmur that question no matter how frantic things were. 

She can’t figure out where best to settle her arms as he guided himself to her centre. He gives her a moment to adjust to his size, tenderly kissing her as she steadies her hands on his shoulders, rolling her hips to start a steady rhythm. Orpheus moaned at the feeling, one hand gripping her waist as the other leant on the bar for support as he quickened the pace. 

Eurydice matched the pace, mewling as his thrusts hit just the right spot, his lips trying to capture every sound that escapes her. His hand moved down to where their bodies met, messily thumbing at her clit, thrusts becoming harder and faster. They wouldn’t last much longer, though Eurydice had already came not even an hour before she could feel the tension rising again. She was eager for them to come undone in each other's arms joined in that moment. Yes, she loved their slow and tender love making at home, but there was just something raw and exciting about fucking relentlessly in such a public space. 

“Fuck, Orpheus,” She breathed, all thoughts short circuiting as his thrusts hit a spot that sent her careening over the edge. She cried out, burying her face in his neck, clutching at the fabric of his damp t-shirt. 

“Eurydice.” He gasped, her walls clenching around him sending him over too. Their thrusts slowed, breathing evening out as they both came down from pleasure highs. Lifting her head up she caught the poet in a sweet kiss, the waves of pleasure dying down to a soft moment of warmth and affection. Slowly Eurydice leant back ever so slightly, feeling her husband slip out of her in the process. 

Stepping out of her arms, Orpheus tugged his trousers back up before turning and helping his wife down from the bar. He kissed her hand before letting her to the bathroom, picking up a cloth from behind the bar to quickly clean where Eurydice had been sat on the side. He thought to himself about all the memories the bar held for them; it was where they’d met, fallen in love and now made love. He just had to hope Hermes would never know or they’d never be trusted to lock up again, he’d also definitely struggle to look the old man in the eyes for a while too. He hoped the bar would continue to be a part of their tale, to share in their joys and milestones.

Throwing the cloth away, he looked up at the sound of a door opening and Eurydice walking back to him, lyre in hand. “Ready to go home?” She asked, not even protesting when he took the instrument out of her hands. 

“Yeah, let’s go.” Smiling he took her hand as they walked away from the town towards their little cottage. The bar was a part of their story, but just that, a part. They still had whole other sonnets and songs to experience, and neither could wait to get home and see what else there was to come.

**Author's Note:**

> I may come back and edit this since I'm posting at 2am but maybe not since I've got a fair amount of uni things to do! Just wanted to get it out there and off my google drive . 
> 
> I'm @ladyofwayss over on tumblr


End file.
